


A New Chapter

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim and Richard are finally away from their abusive Father. Now it is time for their new life to begin.





	

Jim looked around the flat, not that it was much, but it was better than being trapped in that hell hole with his parents. Yes, he was able to pull strings to get this place, but even he knew not everything could be solved with a strong fist. Getting out of there was best for him and Richie. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything ever happened to his twin. 

Richard looked around as he walked out of their building, his mind going to their Father, he would be so angry when he realized they had left, But Richie knew Jim would keep him safe, that's why they had traveled so far, he didn't need anyone other than his Brother.

Jim looked up from the papers he had been going over, rolling his eyes at Richard. "We have people who can do that, you know." He stated the obvious as he took the box. 

"You've had me watched over since I was fifteen, I think I can handle carrying a box, Jimmy." Richard smiled, of course his Big Brother would be over protective.

Jim set the box down on the table, smiling as he saw the list. There were so many reasons he loved his twin, organization skills was one. He began to go through the box, carefully touching the objects they had chosen to bring. His eyes landing on their old camera. "You brought the camera, why?"

"To capture our new life, Jim." Richard replied as he went down to go get another box, they were going to need new memories to replace the bad ones and there was going to be so many good ones, no more pain and fear or their angry Father. Every time it rained Richard felt the ache in his arm where it hadn't healed properly after it was broken when he was younger.

Jim hid a small smile, at least Richie sounded happy. Maybe they could forget everything else and actually be happy. 

Richard snuck up on his twin as Jimmy had his back turned, wrapping his arms around him. "Since you seem so intent on me not helping with the move, how about a walk? We can explore our new town."

Jim set the camera down, a walk sounded perfect. He twisted around, kissing Richard's cheek. "As you wish, Little Bunny."

Richard sighed softly, the safety and warmth made him never want to leave. Jim had always been the one to protect him. Richard reluctantly moved to pick up the camera. "One thing and then we can go. A new life deserves a first photo in our new flat. Please take my picture?"

Jim snorted a small laugh, of course his little Brother did like to keep a record. . Jim worked on the focus for a moment, aiming the camera at his Brother. The window seemed to be causing a glare, but that was the spot his beaming twin had chosen, so he pushed the button. Jim checked the picture before he gently set the camera on the table.

"Now let's go explore, Richie." Jim pulled his Brother close, keeping a hand on his hip as they walked past people bringing up the rest of the things from the truck. 

"Stubborn." Richard mumbled

"But you love me anyway, baby." Jim opened the main door, the warmth invading the flat as they exited.

"How could I not, Jimmy?" Richard stayed close to his twin as they walked down the street. His eyes widening when he saw a row of flowers. "They're so pretty."

Oh you're cute.... But Jim made a mental note to get more flowers. "We can get a green house, have our own field of colors." 

Richard beamed as he looked at his Brother. "Really?"

Jim pushed his hand into Richard's back pocket, just seeing him happy was contagious. "Yes, Bun. Anything for you, we have a new stage of life. It's all our own." 

"You have to be happy too." Richard laid his head on Jim's shoulder.

"As long as you are happy, Richie, I'm happy." Jim would never let anyone hurt his Brother, ever again.

It was their time to be normal, be together and love each other instead of hiding it away like before.


End file.
